As a cover member for an automobile seat sheet, a cover member is known in which a seam margin part of a piping member is sandwiched by and between end parts of two fabrics (surface skin materials) and sewed together in an overlapped state (see, FIG. 1(b) of Patent Document 1).
As the aforementioned piping member, a piping member in which a core member made of a metal wire is wrapped with a two-folded belt-like piping cover is used (see FIG. 1(a) of Patent Document 1).
By providing such a piping member, in an automobile seat sheet, the head part (piping part) of the piping member becomes observable from the outside. Therefore, by making the color of this head part (piping part) different from the color of the surface skin fabric, for example, by employing a black color as the color of the surface skin fabric and also employing a red color as the color of the heat part (piping part) of the piping member, decoration can be imparted to the seat sheet, and the design of the seat sheet can be improved.